When Black And White Worlds Collide 3: The Trilogy
by zoruarules4
Summary: Black Kyurem's back, and he's angry! Meanwhile, when Grey's descendant Touko Grey and a certain Lillipup finds hiding Reshiram in a blood streaked clearing, the trio of light must fight the final battle between the Dragonis and the one who started it all. Black Kyurem, aka Black...
1. Prologue

**Hii! Well, isn't it a surprise, When Black and White Worlds Collide being a complete trilogy! Half of the gang have either died or in hiding.**

**Shhhh, I'm trying to type!**

**Prologue**

In the cave of the Giant Chasm, two, a master and his servant, was having an unusual argument.

The walls were streaked with dried blood, and the master's temper was rising.

'Yes, master?'

'Kill Touko Grey, will ya? The guy needs to stay in place.'

'What guy, master?'

'Grey, you crazed pained idiot. I mean stay in place by reviving the progenitor, and using the guy-'

'_Stop calling our creator "that guy", master!'_

The master sighs. 'All right, Kya, but you get your pay in darkness.'

Kya was baffled. 'What do yo-'

Kya was burst to splattered bits, his body parts everywhere. His blood was on the walls, dripping.

The master smiled with satifaction. 'That should do it,' he checked his icy paws.

Master Black Kyurem smiled evilly. 'Should have obeyed, the bratty boy. Now all I need to do is bring Grey back from the dead-'

'You won't do that!'

Blood Grave ran into the room. 'Black Kyurem, you are arrested for several murders and the framing of Jai Dragoni. Put your icy paws up and I'll handcuff you.'

Black Kyurem cackled. 'You won't do such a thing, Grave. Giratina, by the way, she sent your dear Lilac into the Reverse World.'

Black Kyurem held Blood by the throat, and broke the detective's bones literally, throwing the smeared corpse next to Kya's.

A black eyeball rolled next to Kya's dead body.

The scary eyeball lay, closed and faced to the cave entrance

Black Kyurem smiled to himself. 'I lead Unova best, don't I?'

Kyurem rushed in, scared and hungry. 'Black, don't you kno-'

Black Kyurem began to scratch off bits of Blood's dead body, evilly smirking at his ancestor. 'Do not call me my slave name, Kyurem. Grey sacrificed himself for the world, by the way. He committed suicide.'

Kyurem backed away from Black Kyurem and shivered in fear and anger. 'I suppose you have done your quest? Have you done enough to kill Unova?'

Black Kyurem smiled. 'My deadly sister, White Kyurem, she's in the flesh and blood of Zekrom. She'll destroy Touko.'

Kyurem emerged at Black Kyurem, so angry that he would even kill White. 'Hey Kyurem, don't you think it's time to murder humans? They have been stringing us along since ancient times, and you-you protect them. You are the absence of yin and yang. Fuji.'

Kyurem stared at the rocky brown ground. 'OK, but if you get Reshiram killed once again, I'm killing _you_.'

Black Kyurem was completely baffled by the reply. _'RESHIRAM'S ALIVE?!'_

**Chapter End**

**In Kyurem and Grey's time, if a person is dead, they can be brought to life by finding a suitable soul. In this case, Reshiram found her own alive soul. Here's a trivia**

**After the trivia, nothing.**

_Fuji _**is the Japanese name for Kyurem, for Yin is Zekrom, Yang is Reshirm, and Kyurem is **_Fuji_**.**

**During the second chapter and up of the sequel of this, Blood was in Mt Silver, searching for Zapdos(a legendary creature of electric types) and Moltres(legendary fire creature too)**

**Actually, in the never before seen prologue of the sequel(which will never appear) Black Kyremo transformed into Black Kyurem. White(Black's sister) turned into White Kyurem too.**


	2. It's The Same

**I feel like a dead donut. Homer Simpson, eat the donut. Goodbye random**

**Chapter 1**

Touko Grey lay in the Nuvema forests on a cold Saturday night, watching her Pokemon Lillipup battle with a wild Patrat.

Her best friend Cheren was a pain in the butt, Bianca Ludwig was too dreamy.

Touko needed something exciting. Like meeting her great grandfather who saved the world, or catching a legendary.

She was bored.

'I hate my life. I want something to happen, something that I can only do-'

_Hey, Touko, want to play? _Lillipup licked Touko's pale face cheerfully, barking in a happy mood. _Why aren't you catching me? You haven't caught one Pokemon since you first entered Nuvema Town, pal._

Touko smiled weakly and patted Lillipup's furry head in reply. 'Because I want something that is exciting. Lillipup, I am very, very bored.'

_So, Touko. Ain't you battling like you used to? _Lillipup gently scratched Touko's hand.

Touko smiled. 'Fine, Lillipup. We'll go to the _Site_.'

By the Site she meant a area of Unova where she had saw a mysterious white thing that moved in the darkness of the deadly night.

She had ran, Cheren holding screaming Touko and very, very annoyed Professor Juniper.

Cheren experienced love, eventually sleeping beside scared Touko that night.

Lillipup and Touko suddenly had a thought. 'I'm supposed to ask Cheren and Bianca if they want to come, Lillipup!'

They crept to their friends' houses, unaware that soon, Touko and Lillipup's lives would change.

Lillipup barked. 'Woof! Woof!'

They saw the shadow of Bianca inside her house arguing with her angry mother. The two people, Touko and Lillipup laughed at Bianca.

'Hello. Guys, ain't you supposed to be battling?' Cheren tapped Touko's pale wet shoulder, for it was raining lightly. 'Guys?'

Touko turned around and gulped, scared by Cheren appearing suddenly. 'Uhhh, hi. Cheren.' Touko didn't know what to say. 'I was scared by you. Don't do it again, hey, why is your hair slicked back?'

Cheren gulped in turn. 'Uh, I'm going to one of Elesa's balls, and the dress code is strict. Want to come?'

Touko and Lillipup stepped back nervously. _That's weird of Cheren._ Touko thought sarcastically.

Lillipup nodded in a sarcastic mood also. _He's stupid alright, Touko._

They both ran from sight to the site where the white thing was. Cheren scratched his blue haired head in wonder. 'Great. Just great.'

When Touko and Lillipup got to the Site, there was a clearing streaked with dried blood. The clearing also had a tree guarded cave like place.

Lillipup sighed, pouncing on delicious fruit that grew in the old trees. _I feel somehow mysterious. Something happened in this particular forest clearing._

'Yeah? Something happened; I got resurrected.' A cold female voice whispered hoarsely in the darkness. 'I know you're there, Touko Grey and a female Lillipup. I know you're my friend Grey's descendant and grand-daughter.'

The voice shone a light and the white thing walked in the light of the forest clearing. The thing had furry white arms with a snow white body and fluffy long ears. 'Reshiram's my name, Reshiram Safforn. Or RS.'

Touko looked up, amazed at Reshiram's majestic-ness and gulped. 'S-s-s-so you're a Legendary Pokemon?'

Reshiram nodded with succession. 'Yep. Ain't all good. Legendary meetings, fights and saving the world, and other stuff. I'm a Unova Hunter Pokemon now, that's for sure.'

_In the name of Victini, stop! _Lillipup screamed angrily at Reshiram. _Hunters are pouncing demons that stalk the earth, looking for meat to devour._

Touko could hear Lillipup growling. Reshiram put her white claws in front of Lillipup's eyes. 'You argue too much. Hunters, now are peace makers and a myth among humans and Pokemon.'

Touko smiled to herself with succession also. 'Lillipup, if you keep arguing with this,' she pointed to Reshiram, 'you get sent into the wild. Reshiram can instantly destroy us.'

Lillipup yelled all of a sudden. _Guys...RUNNNNNN!_

They ran quickly and briskly. Briskly means fast, quick, whatever means fast.

Reshiram didn't even break a sweat, while the other two literally broke into a sweating frenzy. 'Typical Darkrai. Can't even catch my pal's descendant and her friend.'

Touko stared with disappointment at Lillipup. 'Why didn't you use your moves, my friend?'

_Darkrai's a legendary, Touko, and a dark type at that. I'm useless against a dark type, let alone a legendary! _Lillipup kept running as fast as she could.

Then, suddenly they stopped with tired bodies. Darkrai appeared with triumph. 'Yeah. I'm good.'

Darkrai smiled, for he had picked up the threesome. 'Stop wriggling, people. I'm gonna kill you.'

Reshiram smiled and punched Darkrai, Darkrai hopping back into the darkness. 'S-s-so sorry, people.'

Reshiram helped Touko and Lillipup up. 'For the love of Arceus, why did I-'

Lillipup put out her paw. _Join us, Reshiram, join your friend's descendant and moi ami!_

Reshiram sighed with duty-filled happiness. 'Fine. But if that icy BK guy tries to destroy the world, I'm done.'

Touko and Lillipup stared with no idea where Reshiram was going. 'What the heck do you mean?'

Reshiram sighed, then grabbed the two and flew off to the coliseum where Grey commited suicide. 'Come with me. You'll discover more with me.'

**Chapter End**


	3. Myths and Mysteries

**Roses are the main subject in this thrilling chapter. Also, this chapter will introduce Lyra(female protagonist of HeartGold and Soulsilver) as Touko's mother. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Reshiram, Touko and Lillipup landed in the middle of a destroyed field.

Touko looked around with surprise. 'What is this ruined place of destruction?'

Reshiram motioned for the others to get off her furry white back. 'This was where Grey commited suicide, my child. This once was a full coliseum willing to watch Grey sacrifice himself.'

Lillipup pointed to the place where a rose was blooming quickly. _What is that particular place, Reshiram?_

Reshiram sighed solemly. 'That was where Grey was killed,' she said, gently patting the blood red petals that grew on the red rose. 'You can see his blood on the sandy ground if you squint closely. I have been nurturing this rose for years, for if this rose dies and weakens, Black is awakened in his Pokehuman state. Righ-'

Touko stamped on the ground. 'Who in the name of Meloetta is Black? What does this rose mark, Reshiram!? I want to know!'

'Black was my owner before he-he-he turned into a deadly thing known as a Level C Pokehuman, next he transformed into the thing that once caused the destruction of this world. Grey was a simple royal, unafraid and serious,' Reshiram burst into tears. 'Grey was my favourite friend, and so was Black. The rose marks the first defeat of Black Kyurem. The third alternate form of Black. You are his descendant and will follow in his footsteps.'

Touko and Lillipup gazed with assureness that the un-named boy that her mother Lyra talked about in the legend of her ancestor was in fact the reason that Grey had to be sacrificed. 'Oh.'

_That must be sad, _Lillipup nuzzled Reshiram's white ears. _Your owner being the one that made your best friend kill himself._

'I know. Every thousand years a Kyurem gets fused with a normal person and their name ends up being something Kyurem,' she cried. 'I hate the cycle of lif-'

'Reshiram!' shouted two male voices gleefully. 'You're alive?'

Reshiram ran to the disappearingn shadows in the light of day. 'Zekrom, Cobalion? I missed you guys? Uhh, Cobalion, how's Gena going, the baby?'

Cobalion clicked his fingers and Reshiram's female child, Gena, formally known to Pokemon Trainers as Genesect, poked her purple head out of Cobalion's hair. 'Hello.'

Touko and Lillipup watched blankly as the three legendaries shared a life long hug. 'You Pokemon are her _friends_? I can't believe this!'

Reshiram smiled to herself with amusement. 'Before Grey's sacrifice, long ago, I got married to my fiance Cobalion. Someone put poison in my throat and I died. I got resurrected by Cofarigus, a Ghost type Pokemon.'

Cobalion scratched Touko gently. 'I hope you like this sort of "gathering". I like your seriousness, like _Grey_.'

Touko shuddered at the thought of her ancestor, her grandfather Grey.

Zekrom sighed. 'Lilac was a gentle child. I-'

Lillipup barked slowly. _Lilac was Grey's wife and partner. After learning that Grey had sacrificed himself to save the world, she ran to a legendary region known as Orre._

Cobalion and Reshiram nodded.

Touko got down on her knees and touched Zekrom's black paws. They were hard. 'Do you hunt like this, Zekrom?'

'Yep. I catch my prey, kill it and eat. I often target little Basuclin at the ocean, they taste sour and yet delicious. Would you and this,' he patted Lillipup softly, 'Lillipup join me for a seafood meal?'

Lillipup giggled at Zekrom. _I like him a lot. But something is wriggling at the power source of life, Touko._

'Excuse me for a bit, please.' Touko grabbed Lillipup and went in a dark corner. 'What th-'

She and her helpless Pokemon was snatched away into the orange sunset. '_Help!_'

And Touko did what a girl was supposed to do when kidnapped sourly.

She screamed.

**Chapter End**

**Like it? Want me to say **_Grey Dragoni _**once again? REVIEW!**


	4. Black and White

**Chapter 3**

Touko and Lillipup stayed quiet as the kidnapper ran through the forest to a wooden hut.

Then the kidnapper released the two friends onto a made comfy bed. 'I knew this day would come, my ancestor. I knew you would see.'

Lillipup stared at the black hooded kidnapper. _Who are you, dark hooded kidnapper?_

The mysterious man briskly took off his black hood and revealed himself.

Brown unruly hair surrounded his pale faced head with a metal belt with PokeBalls. Damaged boots was his shoes and his scarred arms left Touko shivering in fear.

The twenty looking man felt familier to Touko.

The man picked Lillipup up and gently patted the light brown fur of scared Lillipup. 'I remember when you got Lillipup as a six year old. You were delighted and surprised,' he smiled to himself. 'Then I met young Reshiram. White as snow and very cute, I know. Is Reshiram still alive, I would like to see beautiful Reshiram.'

Touko stood up with pure anger and pushed the man, selecting one of the traitous weapons that were once Grey's flesh and blood. A sword from her ancestor's leftover body known as the Fuji. 'Tell me who you are, mysterious man of darkness. Otherwise this sword will be your demise!'

The man smiled and strong tendrils of black darkness latched Touko and Lillipup onto the wall. 'Don't you know, lowly human? I am your awakened spirit-'

'Get away from this stupid human, will ya! I've hunted about five million people!'

Touko watched as the mysterious female voice annoyed the living daylights out of the man. Then the female person came into view.

Long purple hair surrounded her pale white skin with stinging aqua eyes. Touko saw a grey singlet with a black jacket, complete with white jeans, jet-black boots, and a golden belt with the engraving of the Dragoni coat of hands, a gleaming silver plant with blood roots and flesh leaves.

Touko shivered. The female hunter smiled. 'Don't be scared, little one. I want to help you.'

Lillipup bit the hunter's hand. _Hello._

The hunter winced with pain slowly. Touko frowned slightly. 'That means she likes you, hunter.'

The hunter smiled with relief. 'Name's Lilac Grave. Sixteen year old hunter with a purpose, what's your name?'

Touko was hit with a sudden memory.

**Memory**

**Grey smiled at his partner. 'Hey Lilac. I have something to tell you.'**

**Lilac opened her aqua blue eyes and saw a clearing of trees, a icy crater in the middle. 'What?'**

**'Kyurem's alive,' Grey said to her, hugging his life long wife and partner. 'He was awakened by a mysterious force. I sensed that while inspecting a dead Keldeo's body.'**

**Lilac began to start running from Grey. 'L-L-L-Look behind you!'**

**A creature towered above Grey, the icy black paws sharpening on the quickly breaking hollow autumn tree. 'I see you, Grey.'**

**'RUN!'**

**End of Memory**

Touko backed away slowly. 'Are you my ancestor?'

'Lilac, stop. Seriously, we have a fused Pokemon to kill!' Reshiram sarcastically said to the hunter.

_Run! _Lillipup briskly dragged Touko and Lilac to the front door and slammed it open._ White Kyurem's behind ya!_

'What?'

'I said, run!' Reshiram pulled Touko on her furry white back and Lillipup too and flew away.

Touko could see Lilac waving in the distance happily. 'Come back soon!'

Lillipup sighed. 'Well at leas-'

Reshiram swerved quickly. 'Hang on, it's going to be a tough ride! White Kyurem and Black Kyurem's tailing us!'

The trio swerved to avoid the ice shooting creatures that wanted them dead. Lillipup turned around to face the legendaries. _Quick Slash attack combo!_

Lillipup jumped on Black and White Kyurem's backs' and slashed their frozen backs efficiently. _Quick Slash!_

White Kyurem and Black Kyurem howled in angry pain and swooped upon them.

Reshiram flew above and gave a bursting gale of fire and flary flame. 'Blue Flare and Quick Slash Combo! Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!'

Reshiram shouted at Touko loudly. 'We're crashing!'

Then everything went _black_.

**Chapter End**

**Like it? Review and PM me! PM if you want to say something private**


	5. The Final Battle

**Chapter 4**

Touko woke in a blood-streaked battlefield, all her loved ones struggling to their deaths. 'Help,' they screamed helplessly.

Touko stood up with panic and saw a giant shadow leading across the damaged sidelines to her. 'My child, come here. Come.'

Somehow Touko wished that was her loving but dying mother, calling her to earth. 'OK.'

She ran, each stopping to look at tortured, half killed survivors. 'Black...Kyurem...he...has...' they each hoarsely said.

She ran up quickly fearing. The darkly shadow cleared in the gleaming moonlight of night and she saw a boy.

Brown unruly hair surrounded pale, pale skin with heartless grey eyes. Blood trickled down his arms and Touko could see he had almost no energy at all.

A ripped white cape covered his damaged back and grey trousers with bare pale feet and a black jacket completed the look. Touko could see that he was tortured, and took out a bottle of clear water. 'Are you hurt, stranger?'

The boy pushed away the blue bottle and hugged Touko. 'I knew we would meet in N's Castle, my child.'

Touko stared at the boy. 'Who are you?'

'Your long lost ancestor Grey Dragoni, my descendant. Reshiram and your dear Lillipup is over there,' he pointed with despair at the struggling Pokemon.

'What have you done...' Reshiram said sourly at Touko.

_You've put the world into danger... _barked Lillipup gently.

All of a sudden, the battlefield strongly shook with a earthquake.

A dark black lighting cloud rose above the ruined battlefield, then rumbled with a male, stinging voice. 'Give the girl to me,' whispered the voice angrily. 'or someone gets murdered.'

'No!' Grey cried before being swept in a huge tornado. 'Fight for Unova! Fight for the Dragoni clan!'

A blinding scarlet light ran across the destroyed battlefield, then ten, male and female voices shouted above the mysterious loud voice.

'Victini!'

'Cobalion!'

'Moltres!'

'Celebi!'

'Ho-oh!'

'Lugia!'

'Keldeo!'

'Giratina!'

'Zekrom!"

And then a shield of blue ice raced across the cold but crisp air and surrounded it, wrapping in a protective blanket of freezing wet ice. 'That should do the trick,' announced Kyurem.

'Hey presto, nothing over's yet!' cackled Black Kyurem evilly. 'Bring out the Vanilluxe!'

A terrifying group of ice Vanilluxe appeared.

_Must be a decoy, _thought Touko and called to Giratina. 'Hey! Those Vanilluxe are mirage decoys, Giratina! Wipe them out with your shadow attack!'

Giratina rose briskly and quickly, creating a ball of elemental shadows, and hurled them at the coming group of ice types.

The Vanilluxe disappeared without a single trace. 'Bring out the Shaymin!' snickered Black Kyurem.

This time, he brought out Pokeballs and pressed the black and white button to reveal hungry, angry Shaymin.

The Pokemon growled suffering. _I'll kill the lot of you, _cried Shaymin, _and then Master will rule the world!_

Touko turned to Ho-oh. 'Use your fire to knock out that grass type, Ho-oh!'

Ho-oh stepped forward and unleashed a wave of hot, blistering fire.

Shaymin burned to death on the spot. 'Ugh...'

Black Kyurem growled with anger. 'Bring out the Mismagius!'

The Pokemon appeared out of thin air and snarled viciously. _Master's going to freeze you to death!_

'Not on my watch,' shouted Celebi as she created a giant circle that sucked Mismagius to its death.

Celebi flew back quickly to the army of legendaries, led by Touko, Reshiram, and Lillipup. Touko had a scared look. 'You're not going to succeed, Black Kyurem!'

'Oh I am,' snickered Black Kyurem with a evil grin and summoned a ghost Keldeo. 'Destroy them!'

**To be continued...**


	6. Never As It Seems - ending song too

I'm not even bothering to write in captials.

**Previously...**

Celebi flew back quickly to the army of legendaries, led by Touko, Reshiram, and Lillipup. Touko had a scared look. 'You're not going to succeed, Black Kyurem!'

'Oh I am,' snickered Black Kyurem with a evil grin and summoned a ghost Keldeo. 'Destroy them!'

* * *

The Keldeo galloped at high speed. _Sacred Sword! _It tackled Victini and Celebi, dangerously lashing a hard hoof directly at their heads.

Touko took out a jar and caught the ghost Pokemon carefully. 'Gotcha!'

Black Kyurem snarled with vicious anger and summoned a wave of heavy hard ice! 'I've got this,' muttered Reshiram and she created her own wave of blistering hot fire.

The fire that Reshiram had created burned the ice quickly and the ice turned into a giant puddle of water, flowing through Black Kyurem's icy back paws briskly.

Black Kyurem snarled and growled with anger. 'Y-Y-You won't get away with this!'

'Oh, we will,' whispered a hoarse, mysterious voice.

The voice came into the battlefield slowly but swift. The voice was a hurt, damaged human who had tried to stop this madness.

The human had long silver hair with seaweed green eyes. The human had a black jacket on with ripped grey trousers. Black hunting boots surrounded her pale bloody legs. 'Do you remember me, Black? Do you remember your sister who got transformed into Kyurem?'

A angry but gentle stare was on her pale face. Touko, Lillipup, Reshiram and returned Grey watched as the human approached Black Kyurem and hugged the poor Pokemon.

Then she stared at Black Kyurem. 'Why have you become this selfish, angry creature that has been fused with the poor ice type? Why Black?'

Suddenly a male, familier voice spoke. 'Because of those Dragonis. If they had just left me and Reshiram alone, I would just have awakened in human form, White.'

The gang gasped. _This girl...she's...your sister?! _Lillipup fainted with surprise.

White touched Black Kyurem's forehead and suddenly a transformation began.

Black Kyurem was lifted into the air slowly, then a blood-curdling scream was heard as his icy body parts was removed from existance and was replaced by his original form.

Touko could see through the light that Black Kyurem was transforming into human form. 'White, she's...'

'A Pokehuman. Legends show that a human and her Pokemon will rise and defeat Black Kyurem, along with legendaries and Black Kyurem's litte-known sister,' Grey finished as the transformation ended.

Reshiram galloped to hug her best friend, affectionly lifting him in the crisp air. 'You came back!'

'I did.'

_Touko Grey was the Chosen One, the one to rise._

**When Black and White Worlds Collide: Ending Song**

_You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep_

_ Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of counting sheep (Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

**End of Ending Song**

**(Owl City Fireflies)**


End file.
